Untitled Freakiness
by stormseeker123
Summary: Vice wakes up one morning to find something...Missing. rated M for safety.


I do not own Ultimo.

_

Vice's P.O.V.  
I sat up in bed, feeling a little warmer than usual. Not really caring what that meant, I got out of bed and went to use the restroom. When I sat down, however, I noticed a familiar weight missing.

Jealousy's P.O.V.  
I woke up to Vice's screaming his head off in the bathroom. I rushed to see what the matter was and he came running out, hysterical. I asked him as gently as I could, "What's the matter this time Vice? Did you lose something?" I had intended this question as a joke, but he replied,"Yes, as a matter of fact I did lose something! I lost my thing! MY THING!"

Vice's P.O.V.  
I can't believe that Jealousy is just standing there gawking like the idiot he is. "Well, then, there's not much we can do about it is there, Vice-chan?" Jealousy taunted. I just knew that karma was going to catch up to me and catch up to me soon. All of those times I teased Jealousy were going to come and bite me in the ass now.

Jealousy's P.O.V.  
"This is perfect, now I can get back at him for all of the times he teased me." Jealousy thought. I walked out as calmly as I could all while plotting how best to humiliate him. A thought popped into my head and I rushed over to Rune's house to ask him a few things, and borrow some of his mother's clothing. I also stopped by the convenience store to buy the strongest liquor I could. When I stopped by the house later that evening, I poured Vice a drink to take to him.

Vice's P.O.V.  
"I couldn't believe I was crying. I still had no idea what had happened to me earlier. And then Jealous had to go and think I was making everything up. Well I'll show him. The second he walks in that door, I'll show him exactly what is wrong." Vice fumed. He heard the door open and close shortly before a familiar pair of footsteps sounded on the stairs. I stomped to the door, only to see Jealousy at the door, holding what appeared and smelled like strong alcohol.

Jealousy's P.O.V.  
"I am truly sorry for not believing your plight earlier on this morning. Is there any way I can help make it better?" I asked, trying not to sound overly sweet and sarcastic, but Vice looked more relieved the suspicious. He grabbed the cup and drank the whole thing. He didn't even know that I put the gowns in my arms when I walked up the stairs.

In a few minutes however, Vice was completely drunk. He even spotted the dresses that I toted in and put them on and ran through the house. Little did he realize, was that the other doji had come by the house in order to witness his ultimate humiliation.

Vice wore dress after dress in order to find the one he really liked the best. He finally settled on a type of stripper outfit. He came marching down the stairs with two of Avaro's clones under his arms, singing showgirl tunes.

Just when the other doji's laughter seemed to be subsiding, he jumped up on the table and started to dance. I heard somebody said they were going to post this on facebook. After a little dancing, Vice started to strip out of his clothes. I was rather surprised at how many layers he had on. When he finally got down to the last layers Vice said," This is for my one and only love, my dearest Jealousy. I have always wanted to do this for you, Jealousy- kun." Awwww crap. My entire plan back fired as the other doji were now busting a gut at the sappy confession.

He started to take off his under shirt to reveal, moderately formed breasts. The other doji stopped laughing for a moment. Then Vice reached down and the other doji started to hurl. Avaro was screaming his little head off about how he though Vice was a guy and all. Vice looked around for a bit and passed out.

The next day, I dragged Vice out to the back yard, and draped him/her over the metal fence. I turned on the water as high as it would go and spayed him/her with cold water in order to wake him/her up. Vice looked pissed, and he had every right to be.

Vice's P.O.V.  
The last thing I remember is drinking that cup of whatever that Jealousy was holding. The next thing I know, I am being sprayed in the face outside. Then I start to remember what had happened last night. "Oh, dear god. What did I do last night, Jealous?" I asked, fearing the answer. He replied, "You basically DID everyone there, including your master K. and by 'did' I mean practically molesting them.

Right now, K is having the best night's sleep he ever had since he got it on with a stripper. You also did it with a couple of other things that I will not mention here." I was sick to my stomach; it only got worse when he told me that it was posted on YouTube and facbeook. I nearly died right there of the shame. But Jealousy was right there beside me comforting me. The last thing I felt before passing out for the last time that day was Jealousy's warm grip on my shoulders.


End file.
